1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a device for supporting and/or controlling movement of equipment, especially piping, subject to changes in position due to thermal expansion and contraction. The device has several functions and may advantageously be used, by way of example, as a constant support, a shock, vibration or sway arrestor and as a positioner. All of these functions are collectively referred to as "support" herein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pipes are often supported by snubbers--a restraint which allows a pipe to move freely if movement is slow, but which resists rapid movement--and by hangers which apply a constant force to the pipe.
Many other devices exist which support piping systems, which devices accommodate changes in pipe dimensions due to thermal heat-up and cool-down.
Support devices tend to be complicated, and therefore costly, subject to failure, and may require routine maintenance and testing. It is desired to provide a device which will support piping which device is mechanically simple, thereby reducing installation and maintenance costs.